Goode Year!
by unconditional-love291
Summary: Self explanatory right? I know its probably the 8millionth Annabeth goes to Goode story you have heard but I couldn't resist. Minor swearing-ish and not to many over board characters and sense. Hope you like. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


**Percy's POV**

I walked to the front doors of Goode High and now I regret doing so. Nobody and I mean nobody wants to go to school. I absolutely hate going to Goode because I'm apparently _" ". _ my ass. That is such a stupid title. I continued to walk to my locker and looked for my friends as I went. Oh Gods. I can already hear people whispering about me like ,"OMG isn't Percy just the cutest boy you have ever seen!" When will it end!

"Hey Percy!" called a voice behind me. I turned around and saw my good friend Johnjie. **(A/N. Pronounced John-Gee if you didn't know.) **

"Hey Johnjie!" I said happily. Johnjie has been my friend since I first came here to Goode. Well the other friend I had than Rachel.

"How was your summer man? We barely talked." He asked.

"Well you know. Boring." I lie. This summer was the giant war with Gaea. It was terrible. Annabeth and I were separated in the beginning. Oh I miss my wise girl so damn much. I wonder how she is doing. Johnjie and I continued to walk and talk together down the halls until we got to my locker. I put my books in my locker and pulled out the pictures I had. Well the pictures from camp. The first one was at the dining pavilion at camp were Annabeth and I shared our first real kiss. The second was a picture of Hazel, Frank and I and the third was a picture of the seven on the Argo II. This summer was one of the worst summers I have ever experienced and one of the best. I smiled at the pictures and closed my locker.

"Who's the blond girl in the pictures Jackson?" I turned around and saw Johnny Daniels. He hates me. He was the popular guy before I came here. His ex-girlfriend Kelsey Simons left him for me and when I said no he tried to get her back but failed to. He thinks that I stole his popularity and Kelsey away from him. Which I totally didn't do. I never wanted to be popular anyways.

"No one you need to know about." I said walking past him.

"I said, who is the blond?!" he asked once again but more forcefully.

"Yeah and I said, no one you need to know about." I tried to walk past him but he pushed me against the lockers. He had his fist in front of my face and an angry look.

"You may be number one Jackson but you won't be forever. Now, who is the-"

"Johnny!" Oh no. It's Kelsey. Gods kill me now. *Thunder* I was joking! Don't kill me. *Thunder*Jeez, note to self be careful what I say.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" she said angrily.

"I'm not your boyfriend." I said annoyed.

"Percy darling, of course you are." She said flirtatiously.

"No I'm not."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." said Johnny. He walked away leaving me alone with...Kelsey. Someone save me now!

"So Percy do you want to hang out after school? I missed you during the summer you know." She grabbed my arm and smiled.

"Yeah well I didn't miss you at all." I said coldly and pulling my arm free out of her grasp.

"What did you do over the summer?"

"I hung out with my girlfriend."

"Really because I don't remember hanging out with you."

"Well you aren't my girlfriend."

"I'm 100% sure I am. Anyways I'm in so I'll see you there." She said walking away and swaying her hips. How did she know I was in class. Stalker alert. The bell rang breaking my train of thought. Great. To I go.

-line breaker-in classroom-

When I enter the classroom I looked around and was shocked. I saw Tanya McCartney. She was a good friend of mine and Rachel's. She is so cool and funny. We always played pranks together. I haven't seen her in a year.

"Tanya!" I said.

"Percy!" She said back. I ran up to her gave her a hug.

"How are you? I really missed you." She asked.

"I'm good, you?" I asked.

"Just perfect." Before I could say anything else entered the classroom.

"Hello class welcome to Goode High. How many of you were here last year?" I looked around and saw that everybody's hands were raised. Hey look it's Johnjie and Serenity. Wait they're holding hands?! He never told me they were dating. He has major explaining to do.

"Well I do see many familiar faces." Said the teacher," well since you were all here last year I would like you to welcome our new student. Miss Annabeth Chase!" Wait did she just say Annabeth Chase? A girl with black converse and denim shorts walked in. She wore a light blue shirt with a silver outline of an owl and a black cardigan over top. Her blond curly hair was tied in a ponytail and her eyes were a beautiful stormy gray. She wore silver owl earrings and a beaded necklace. All the guys looked at her as if she was an angel. Which she was. I have a feeling this is going to be a good school year.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Yay I get to go to school with Percy. Well he doesn't know I am. Only Sally, Paul, Thalia and my family knows I'm going. This is gonna be so much fun. I walked towards the office and ignored the looks people gave me. The girls gave me death glares, I wonder why, and the boys just have me dreamy looks which I didn't really care about. There is only one boy who will make me care and that boy is no other than my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. I miss him so much. I miss camp. I miss everything! Anyways, I walked down the halls and heard people whispering. Great here comes the gossip. I ignored all the comments on my way. When I got to the office the secretary didn't notice me. Wow focused much.

"Hi." I said. The lady looked up and saw me. She didn't smile or anything. She just said,

"Name?" Wow real welcoming.

"Annabeth Chase." I said plainly. She looked at the computer and clicked on a few files. She printed of a sheet of appear and handed it to me.

"Yes miss Chase. This is your schedule and your locker is 365. Do you need someone to show you around?"

"No I'm alright."

"Bye." she said in a annoyed tone and went back to the computer. I left the office and walked down the halls and found my locker. I put my books in the locker and put pictures of camp in it. The first was of Thalia, Grover, Percy and I at the top of the Empire State Building after the second Titan war. The second was a picture of Percy and I kissing at the bottom of the lake at camp half blood. The last picture was a recent one. It was a picture of the seven on the Argo II. All of the seven have a picture. We were all bloody and bruised but we didn't care. We only cared that everyone is now safe once again.

"Hey baby." I turned around and saw a boy. with shaggy blond hair. He had blue eyes and a flirtatious smile in his face.

"Don't call me that." I said angrily.

"The names Johnny Daniels. What's your hot stuff."

"None of your business." I said annoyed.

"Feisty. I like it. So what time should I pick you up?"

"How about September 32nd at 4:90?" I asked. His smile grew wider if that was possible.

"Alright see you then." He said walking away. He is so stupid. Gods! I turned around and ran into a girl. She had long dark brown straight hair and grey eyes like mine. Oh my Gods! What if she is my sister!

"Oh sorry." I said.

"It's alright. My name is Serenity Jones." She said sticking out her hand. I shook it and said,

"Annabeth Chase."

"Cool. So who's class are you in?"

"Um.. Someone named ."

"Really?! Me too! Let's walk together!"

"Ok." We walked and talked all the way to classroom. When we got there didn't notice us. Serenity went to sit beside a boy with short dark brown hair and blue eyes while I went up to the front desk and said," Hi ? I'm Annabeth Chase the new student."

"Ahh yes Miss Chase it is wonderful to meet you. Let's go talk in the hall." We walked in the halls for a bit and talked. The bells rang and we made our way back to the classroom.

"Do you mind waiting here for a bit Annabeth? It's just so I can introduce you to the class more properly." She asked when we got to the door.

"Sure." I replied. I waited outside until she gestured me to come in. When I walked in I felt those jealous glares and dreamy stares once again. But something felt off. I turned to the class and saw him. Oh My Gods! It's my seaweed brain!

"I need someone to show miss Chase around please?" Asked . I'm just happy I saw my seaweed brain.

**Tanya's POV**

I don't like this Annabeth girl. I don't what it is but I just don't like her. I see all the guys hands raised but Percy's and Johnjie's. I looked at Percy and saw his eyes were wide. Why was he shocked. It's not like he knows her right? What if he does? Well if he does she better not like Percy because Percy is mine and mine alone. I've been a really good friend to him and I was here at Goode first. I saw the new girl walk up to Percy with a smile.

"I heard that swimming was a stupid sport. They say it's for wimps." She said smirking. Swimming was Percy's favorite sport! What is she talking about?!

"Yeah well I heard that architecture was for wimps too." Percy said with a smile.

"Yeah and marine biology was for seaweed brains like you."

"Yeah well school is for dorks like you, wise girl." With that said Percy stood up and swiftly kissed Annabeth. WHY IS HE KISSING HER!? OMG!

**Annabeth's POV**

He finally kissed me. When we broke apart everyone was in complete shock. stood there with her mouth open. The girls were sending death glares at me and the boys sent death glares to Percy.

"What the fuck Jackson?" Said a voice. I turned around and saw... Oh great it's Johnny.

" watch your mouth!" Angrily said coming out if her shocked state.

"Sorry." He said. Percy took my hand led me to the front if the classroom. Hooray interview time. (Note the sarcasm.)

**Percy's POV**

I totally forgot about the class. Oh shoot what am I going to say to Serenity, Johnjie and Tanya. Well here it goes. Annabeth and I stood in front of a very angry looking class.

"Alright. This is what we are going to do. We can do 20 questions. That ok Annabeth?" I said/asked. She nodded and we saw a billion hand raised.

1."How do you know her Percy?" asked a girl with blond hair.

"She's my girlfriend." I stated in a matter of factory tone.

"Percy! How could you cheat on me!"screamed Kesley. Annabeth looked at me angrily while i face palmed. Everyone in the class turned around to look at Kelsey.

"Kelsey, everyone knows that you and Percy aren't dating. Every single time he rejected you. Now shut the hell up!" said Serenity.

"That's Kelsey. The school whore I told you about remember?" i whispered to Annabeth.

"Yeah I do. Sorry I jumped to conclusions." she said.

"Its alright. Next question?" (Question = NORMAL Percy = **BOLD **Annabeth = _ITALICS _Both = _**BOLD ITALICS**__)_

2."Where did you guys meet?"

"_Summer camp."_

3. "When did you two start going out?"

"**On my sixteenth birthday."**

4. "When did you first meet?"

"_**When we were twelve."**_

5. "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend?"

"**No one believed me when I told them. All of you guys thought it was an excuse to get rid of Kesley. Even saying I had a girlfriend didn't get her to back off."**

"_You used me as an excuse?!"_

"**Um...Sorry?"**

"_Perseus Jackson, never ever use me as an excuse! Got it?"_

"**Sorry wise girl."**

6/7. "You already have nicknames for each other? What's Percy's?"

"_Seaweed Brain"_

8. "Why are you here?"

**9. "Yeah wise girl why are you here?"**

"_I hope you know you guys are at 9 questions. Anyways, I am here because my dad got a job offer here and he wanted me to be close to camp and my mom."_

10/11."Where does your mom work and why is your mom here?"

"_My mother works at the Empire State Building. She stayed here because she like New York and didn't want to move."_

12."Are you wearing contacts?"

"_No."_

13. "Why are you going out with a dork like Percy?"

"_Because I love him. I accept him for who he is and accepts me for who I am."_

14. "Percy I accept you for who you are. Why don't you date me?"

"**That was a waste of a question. Well first of all, Annabeth and I have gone through a lt together since we were twelve. Second, she doesn't cover her self in make up. She is beautiful in and out and she is incredibly smart and talented unlike you Kelsey. Third I don't date fat ass beotches like you."**

"_Percy watch your mouth!"_

"**Sorry."**

15. "But Percy! I love you too. Can't you see that?"

"**Again a waste of a question. Well you don't like me, you just want a tittle and a good looking boyfriend and I never want to be your boyfriend or even be popular in the first place."**

16. "Can you please stop breaking my heart?"

17. "**Can you please stop annoying me?"**

18. "How many questions left?"

"_2 and make them good questions."_

19. "When did you first realise that you liked each other?"

"**Good question. It took me 5 years to realise I truly loved Annabeth."**

"_It took me 4."_

"Thats so cute!"

"_Alright last question."_

"Why do you both have matching streaks in your hair?"

(Back to normal writing as in POV and still Percy's)

Our grew streaks have gotten stronger since we went through Tartarus. That place still gives me shivers. I looked towards Annabeth and saw her crying. I quickly hugged her and brought her into the hallway.

"Annabeth…" I said.

"It was so dark...You disappeared… We almost died...Blood...So much blood…" she said starting at the floor with tears in her eyes.

"Annabeth we're fine now. Look im here. More importantly we are here together."

"But Percy…"

"Shh… Its alright." after a few minutes Annabeth calmed down and we walked back into the classroom.

"Sorry everyone. That is a very touchy subject for Annabeth and I."

"Its alright Percy. How about you and Annabeth sit down and talk for the last ten minutes of homeroom ok?" said .

"Ok, thank you." I took Annabeth's hand and we walked to sit beside Tanya. Oh shoot Tanya!

"Hey Tanya this is my girlfriend Annabeth." I said.

"I've heard." she said coolly. Why is she so angry? Whatever.

"Hey Annabeth lets compare schedules."

"Sure." she took out her schedule and I took out mine. Being dyslexic sucks. It took us like forever to finally understand our schedules. Its gonna be an awesome year now that Annabeth is here.

**Schedules:**

**Annabeth**

**Homeroom**

**Math**

**Active Living/Sports Performance**

**Science**

**Architecture**

**Lunch**

**English**

**Greek**

**PE**

**Percy**

**Homeroom**

**Math**

**Active Living/Sports Performance**

**History**

**Marine Biology**

**Lunch**

**English**

**Greek**

**PE**

**Hey guys again im sorry if you liked my other story. I didn't really like it that much. I like this story better and it would be awesome if I got at least 3 reviews or more. I'm technically not asking you to write a review i'm just saying it would be awesome but its up to you. I promise I will keep writing this story until I get bored with and my cousin is in the Olympics this year! I'm happy for him but i'm pretty sad over here. He always come to my birthdays and now he can't this year because of the olympics. Oh well I hope you guys are having an exciting and fun 2014 so far! :D**

******~unconditional-love291**


End file.
